Believe
by Eleaa
Summary: [post 3x07] "Quand je gagnerai ton cœur Emma… et je le gagnerai. Ça ne sera pas à cause de ruses, ça sera parce que tu me voudras…" Je me remémorais ces paroles tandis que nous marchions en direction du camp de Pan.


**Nouvelle petite histoire sur OUAT.  
L'intrigue se passe après l'épisode 7 de la saison 3.  
Captain Swan oblige, leur "couple" sera très présent ici.  
Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif fait toujours plaisir.  
****Merci.**

* * *

_« Quand je gagnerai ton cœur Emma… et je le gagnerai. Ça ne sera pas à cause de ruses, ça sera parce que tu me voudras… »_

Je me remémorais ces paroles tandis que nous marchions en direction du camp de Pan, Tinker menant la marche. Elle s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers nous, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Vous devrez me laisser agir seule au début. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Je hochai la tête, tout comme mes compagnons.

« Nous sommes à une journée de marche du camp, il faut que nous nous reposions. Surtout que la nuit va bientôt tomber.  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps, protestai-je.  
- Nous le prendrons, répliqua la fée.  
- Non, non, non, insistai-je, il faut retrouver Henry, et le plus vite sera le mieux. »

Tinker s'approcha de moi et me toisa des pieds à la tête. Elle voulait montrer à tous que c'était elle qui était aux commandes, et non moi.

« _Je_ suis celle qui va vous aider à sauver Henry, _moi_ et personne d'autre. Vous êtes tous éreintés, il est nécessaire que vous vous reposiez, sinon ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de confronter Peter Pan.  
- Elle a raison Emma, dit Neal. Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs à cause de la fatigue. »

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas envie de m'opposer au reste du groupe. Je regardai mon père et ma mère, et je reconnus qu'effectivement ils n'étaient pas au meilleur de leur forme, mais ils semblaient s'être rabibochés, ce qui était une bonne chose. Je portais mon regard sur Neal, exténué lui aussi, puis sur Hook. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Au moins, l'un d'entre nous ne semblait pas fatigué.

« Très bien », lâchai-je malgré moi.

Tinker sourit, ravie d'avoir pris le dessus sur moi, puis se remit en marche en disant qu'elle connaissait un endroit parfait pour la nuit. Mes parents et Neal la suivirent sans attendre.

Hook me lança un regard interrogatif voyant que je n'avançais pas.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, love ?  
- Pan. Je suis sûre qu'il sait qu'on vient à lui. »

Hook fit un pas vers moi, rompant la distance établie entre nous.

« Bien sûr qu'il le sait, dit-il doucement.  
- Nous n'avons donc absolument aucune chance contre lui. »

Hook émit un petit rire, saisit ma main et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Je sentis les battements de son cœur vibrer à un rythme régulier tandis que les miens semblaient s'affoler sans que je saisisse clairement pourquoi. Je levai les yeux vers lui, ne percevant pas ce qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre.

« Tu sens ça ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est…  
- C'est notre avantage, me coupa-t-il en murmurant. Peter Pan n'a pas de cœur, pas de sentiment envers quiconque sauf lui-même.  
- Il en a forcément. Tous les enfants qui sont avec lui…  
- Il n'éprouve rien pour eux. »

Hook n'avait pas retiré sa main de la mienne, son pouce caressait doucement mes doigts. Je me sentis mal à l'aise face à ce contact, qui me plaisait en dépit de toute attente, et enlevai ma main de son torse.

« Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider.  
- Il faut croire Emma, tu as besoin de croire.  
- Croire quoi ?  
- Croire que tu es capable de t'opposer à Pan, croire que tu peux sauver Henry. Croire, tout simplement. »

Il avait raison. Je devais croire en moi, en nous tous. Nous étions capable de sauver Henry, nous allions le sauver.

« Tu as raison.  
- Comme toujours », répondit-il un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Je répondis malgré moi à son sourire et nous reprîmes le chemin emprunté par le reste du groupe.

Les lueurs du soleil disparurent petit à petit, nous plongeant peu à peu dans l'obscurité alors que nous marchions toujours.

« Et voilà ! », s'écria Tinker en désignant une paroi rocheuse couleur ivoire, se situant sur notre droite et contrastant totalement avec le reste de la forêt désormais sombre.

Neal s'avança perplexe et toucha les pierres.

« Un mur ?! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Mais non ! », répondit Tinker en s'approchant de la paroi.

Elle la longea sur quelques mètres, s'arrêta devant un buisson, d'une taille plutôt grande, qui se trouvait contre la paroi. Elle se baissa et le poussa de quelques centimètres, laissant apparaître une ouverture dans la roche.

« Ici », dit la fée.

Je regardai mes parents, ils étaient aussi étonnés que moi, tout comme Hook.

« Je ne connais pas cet endroit, articula-t-il.  
- Moi non plus, déclara Neal.  
- C'est normal, je suis la seule à être au courant de son existence, lâcha Tinker.  
- Vraiment la seule ? demandai-je.  
- Oui. La seule et l'unique. Nous serons à l'abri ici. »

Tinker ne dit pas un mot de plus et passa l'ouverture. Je m'avançai et regardai à l'intérieur. On ne voyait rien tellement il faisait sombre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, m'accroupis et entrai à mon tour. L'acheminement vers l'intérieur fut rapide et au bout de seulement quelques mètres j'aperçus de la lumière. Le tunnel – si je peux appeler ça ainsi – se fit plus grand, ce qui me permis de me relever. J'arrivais alors dans une immense grotte éclairée par plusieurs torches. Tinker se tourna vers moi une fois le dernier flambeau allumé. Elle était ravie.

« Comment est-ce possible ? demanda ma mère en découvrant la caverne.  
- Comment est-ce possible que je ne connaisse pas cet endroit ? interrogea le capitaine.  
- Écoutez, dit subitement Neal. »

Nous nous tûmes, il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la grotte, si ce n'est un ressassement incessant. Le bruit était sourd et répétitif. Je regardai les personnes autour de moi sans dire un mot, ils écoutaient eux aussi. Un immense sourire illumina alors le visage de Hook. Je me surpris à penser qu'il était réellement charmant, mais j'éloignai bien vite cette idée et me reconcentrai sur le son, essayant de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait.

« Les vagues », susurra Hook.

Tinker hocha la tête et nous expliqua qu'au bout de la grotte qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres se trouvait la mer. C'était l'eau qui s'était infiltrée dans les parois rocheuses et qui avaient créé cette cavité. Elle l'avait découverte lors de son arrivée, l'avait visitée et l'avait aménagée en installant les torches au mur et en mettant des branches d'arbre sur le sol pour fabriquer un lit de fortune. Elle avait voulu amener Peter Pan près de la paroi, sans rien lui dire, juste pour voir s'il connaissait son existence, mais il avait refusé de se déplacer pour voir une simple falaise. Elle avait alors compris qu'elle était la seule à savoir.

Elle nous proposa de ressortir pour que nous puissions à notre tour récupérer des branches d'arbres sur lesquelles dormir ainsi que du bois mort pour faire du feu car les nuits étaient fraîches, et aussi chercher de la nourriture.

Nous fîmes le chemin inverse et ressortîmes. Mes parents partirent chercher du bois mort.

« Je vais récupérer des branches, dis-je.  
- Je viens aussi », s'exclamèrent en même temps Neal et Hook.

Ils se toisèrent. Je croisai les bras et soupirai. Je leur avais pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il était inutile pour eux d'agir ainsi. Du moins tant qu'on aurait pas retrouvé Henry, mais nous n'en étions pas encore là.

« Baelfire, viens avec moi récupérer de la nourriture, quatre mains seront nécessaires », affirma TinkerBell ne laissant le choix à personne.

Une lueur de satisfaction se lut dans les yeux de Hook tandis que Neal ne broncha pas et suivit la jeune femme.

Hook vint près de moi.

« Nous revoilà seuls, murmura-t-il d'un ton se voulant charmeur.  
- Au travail, répliquai-je d'une voix froide en m'enfonçant dans la forêt. »


End file.
